My Turn
by hitsukarin4lyf
Summary: It's been four years since Karin last saw Toshiro but when she see's him again someone appears that makes Karin want to regret ever wanting to confess. Will this person break-up a friendship or will they pull through? Read and review! ON A HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

My Turn

Chapter 1: Seeing Him

Prolog:

Karin kurosaki hasn't seen her best friend Toshiro (or as known in the Soul Society Hitsugaya-taicho) for over four years. Her brother has been in the soul society for four years visiting only ounce in a while, the last time he came was to tell them that he was getting married to Rukia. Over those four years without her older brother she has developed a zanpakto and a special power to talk to other zanpakto other than hers all thanks to Urahara so when her brother told her that the WHOLE soul society will be there she was pretty excited!

'It's been four years since I last saw him, I can't wait! Two more days until I get to tell him how I feel!'

"What are you thinking about" said a familiar voice that caused the girl to look up "toshiro!" she exclaimed "I thought you were going come in two days?" "I was but Matsumoto wanted to come and get ready four your brothers' wedding a couple days earlier." "oh well that's nice I have to tell you something really important, Toshiro I lo-" That was all the girl got to say before a girl came flying to the sky and kissed Toshiro "Shiro-Chan!" "Momo I told you stop that! Karin this is Hinomorie Momo my girlfriend Momo Karin Kurosaki." "Hi" the girl exclaimed "you most be ichigo-taicho's little sister nice to meet you!"

Karin P.O.V

I stood there bewildered "um, hi well I got to get to work bye!" "Wait didn't you have something to tell me?" "No it's nothing bye!"

As I turned around I waited 'till I got at least a block away from them until I started to cry I cried for about eight minutes until I decided to just forget about ever liking him and get to work.

End of chapter one Author's Note: Thank you for reading this is my first fanfiction so please leave a comment on what you think about it :D thank you! (And sorry it was so short)


	2. Chapter 2

Karin's POV 'I was so foolish to think that Toshiro would like me and he has a girlfriend! She is so beautiful what was her name, Hinomori? That's it I know who she is she was the girl who betrayed the soul society for that dude named Aizen Toshiro told before the winter war that he loved her so much, great now I've made a fool of my self well I guess I better head to work.'

"Karin where have you been hurry up and change we have a show to do!" shouted my best friend Haruaki Takaya. We're both in the 10th grade at Karakura High, we work at the Kooriyuki café that just opened a few blocks from my house (and when I say show I mean we sing and dance and cosplay don't get the wrong idea). "Yeah I know Haru you don't have to tell me. Come on lets get dressed." I don't like heels, short that are above my knees or anything girly but for me to have this job I have to get used to them.

30 minutes after the show

"Well time for me to go home Ichigo and his friends are coming over so bye Haru." "Okay then bye!" Bye the time I got home I knew something was going to go wrong, as I walked through the door my dad tried to tackle me I jumped and drop kicked him to the floor. "Geez old man you're lucky I took off my heels or you would've been in some serious pain!" "Karin welcomed home!" my twin yelled "come to the living room nii-chan brought over some of his college friends!" "yeah" I muttered "college friends" "oh my Karin what are you wearing?" my twin practically yelled "clothes" I answered "I know that silly I mean wow I never thought I'd see the day when _you_ would something other than soccer shorts and a t-shirt. Wait are you even wearing a shirt?" "Yes yuzu I'm wearing a shirt why would you assume that I wouldn't have a shirt-" I stopped in mid-sentence "wait who are you people?" "that's what I was saying these are ichigo's friends from college oh yeah and did you hear Hitsugaya-kun got a girlfriend, I know it sucks you two made such a good couple!" "we were never a couple to begin with yuzu well um im gonna go change when will dinner be ready?" "in 20 minutes oh yeah nii-chans friends are staying for dinner!" "okay." And then I felt that a hollow was near-by "um yuzu oh my gosh I just remembered I have to go somewhere but don't worry I'll be back in time for dinner I said as I grabbed my skateboard and headed out the door.

SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE I'LL WRITE LONGER ONE NEXT TIME THANKYOU FOR READING AND ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. meeting his 'college friends'

** Toshiro P.O.V**

Wow. Is all I was thinking when I saw Karin come through the door. Wow. She was wearing shorts that were way too high oh my goodness I guess Ichigo was as stunned to see her as me because he didn't say anything and the vest hugged her curves oh so nicely. Wait what am I saying Hinomori is my girlfriend not her I need to get control of my self we came to find someone to become a new Soul Reaper that's it. But wow. (**A/N **I'll say this now but don't count on hinomori having too much P.O.V because I don't like her)

'_**Beep, Beep' my 'cell phone' rang' **_'there's a hollow near here wait someone just took it out must have been Urahara maybe. Me and the captains all shared the same suspicious look'

"Hey Yuzu I'm back" yelled Karin as she ran through the door right there her father tried to kick her but she blocked it jumped and kicked him into the wall "oh Karin-Chan can you try not breaking anything next time and where did you go?" "Nowhere important" she hesitated on her answer that's just weird. "Karin come meet Icchi-nii's friends from college!" "Nah, I'm good" "B-b-b-but Karin you promised you'd be nice!" "Fine" she replied unenthusiastically "Yay cheered the twin"

Karin P.O.V (SORRY FOR THE SWITCH OF P.O.V I CANT STAND THE WAY HE THINKS I COULD GET YOU'S TO IT THOUGH)

'There are eleven people in here college friends my ass!' "Hi" I got a whole set of hello's starting from hi to what's up "Karin this is Soi Fong, Hinomori Momo aka hItsugaya's girlfriend, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Kenny and Yachiru, oh and Byakuya which is Rukia's brother, Jushiro and Ikkaku! Don't they look so nice?" 'Nice yuzu must be out of her mind Byakuya looks like if you do one thing wrong he'll cut you to ribbons, Renji looks like a overly tattooed weirdo, Kenny looks like he fucking survived a war, that pink thing is so hyperactive she's biting on ikkaku's bald head the only normal looking one is Jushiro. I did not think that yuzu was so gullible.' 'hello I'm Karin yuzu I'm going to the store for a minute so yeah." "Okay bye Karin-Chan!"

'I'm at a loss for words' "hey Karin" "naji what's up?" "I was wondering can I come to your house for dinner my relatives are here and I don't want to see them so please?" she pleaded "okay" 'I don't want to be the only SANE one in the house "lets go"

AT THE KURASAKI HOUSEHOLD

"Oh my Karin you brought a friend over the more the merrier!" "Karin who are these people?" Naji hissed at me "they are my brothers 'friends' from college guess what remember Toshiro he has a girlfriend" "oh I am so sorry." "It's okay!" "Karin-Chan hi!" "Oh hi orihime, Chad, Ishida, Hey Naji lets go up to my room cause you need to help me with homework!" "Yes ma'am!" "Karin, Naji wait up you guys need to sing for us!" "what are you talking about" "you guys work at a café and you sing so you should sing!" "oh yuzu I really can't" "B-b-b-b-but-" "okay we'll do it!" "yay guy's karina nd her friend naji are gonna sing for us!" "Karin-chan you sing?" ask Rangiku "Yes but I prefer not to though, come on naji." "what song yuzu?" "um sakura by Ikimono Gakari and blue bird!"

"okay here goes nothing naji you ready?" "ready."

_[*]  
Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa  
Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru_

Densha kara mieta no wa itsuka no omokage  
Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi  
Sotsugyou no toki ga kite kimi wa E÷(machi) wo deta  
Irodzuku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no

Sorezore no michi wo erabi futari wa haru wo oeta  
Sakihokoru å(mirai) wa atashi wo aserasete  
Odakyusen no mado ni kotoshi mo sakura ga utsuru  
Kimi no koe ga kono mune ni kikoete kuru yo

[* Repeat]  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/i/ikimono_ ]__  
Kakikaketa tegami ni wa "genki de iru yo" to  
Chiisana uso wa misukasareru ne  
Meguriyuku kono machi mo haru wo ukeirete  
Kotoshi mo ano hana ga tsubomi wo hiraku_

Kimi ga inai hibi wo koete atashi mo otona ni natte iku  
Kouyatte subete wasurete yuku no kana  
"hontou ni suki datta n' da" sakura ni te wo nobasu  
Kono omoi ga ima haru ni tsutsumarete yuku yo

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakiyoseta  
Kimi ga kureshi tsuyoki ano kotoba wa  
Ima mo mune ni nokoru sakura maiyuku

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Tooki haru ni yume mi shi ano hibi wa  
Sora ni kiete yuku yo

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Haru no sono mukou e to arukidasu  
Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo tsuyoku  
Mune ni daite sakura maichiru

"that was awesome" exclaimed yuzu "next song!" "Yes ma'am"

(A/N for the song blue bird I was gonna use the Japanes virsion but I decided not to)

You said that if you could flap your wings  
You would never come back down  
You always aimed for that blue, blue sky

Still without remembering "sadness"  
I begin to grasp "pain"  
When these feelings reach you  
They will change into "words"

As you awaken from a dream  
In an unknown world  
Spread your wings and take flight

You said that if you would flap your wings  
You would never come back down  
You aimed for that white, white cloud  
You know if you can just make it through  
You'll find what you seek

Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky

Using a sound like harsh words  
You broke the old window that was rusty  
You got tired of seeing the cage  
You threw it away and never looked back

The pulse that beats quickly  
Catches my breath  
Kick this window and take flight

You said that if you ran  
That you can do it  
That far far voice that calls out to you  
To take your very radiant hand

Just to search for that blue, blue sky  
I understand if you fall  
But continue to go after the light

You said that if you could flap your wings  
You would never come back down  
You search for that white, white cloud

You know if you can just make it through  
You'll find what you seek

Keep tryïng to break free for that blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky

"okay I song now can I go to my room?" "okay!" "Karin you are such a good singer!" Rangiku exclaimed as she suffocated me with her breast "c-c-can't b-b-b-breath!"

"oops sorry!"

"Naji your staying over right?"

"yup!"

"awesome!"

_**Well that's that I might not be able to update in a while sorry! : but I hope you enjoy this chapter**_


	4. JushiroTaichou's pov

Jushiro's point of view

Authors Note: Sorry for all the short chapters and ALL of those mistakes : but here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy read and review please!

* * *

The kurasaki household at Seven AM

Matsumoto P.O.V

'when I saw Karin yesterday before the party she was so beautiful if someone told she would end up like that in four years I would've laughed in their face, I know that Taichou was thinking the same thing too I mean he was practically drooling! And who knew that Karin could sing like that, I know Taichou still loves her I don't know why he won't admit it. I mean EVERYONE could see he likes her and Karin is a WHOLE lot cuter than Momo how could he not see that.'

"Hey Rangiku get up we know your awake you need to get your lazy ass up to help us clean before Karin wakes up and tries to murder us!" I heard Ichigo say.

"Yeah yeah I got it I got it. Speaking of which where is she and the girl she was with Naji it was?"

"oh yeah she went for a walk a couple hours earlier leaving a note saying that she'll break my jaw if I leave this house dirty. Help me wake everyone up first though."

"Okay RENJI, SOI FONG, Hinomori, Hitsugaya Taichou, Rukia, Kenny, Yachiru, is that it oh and Byakuya, Jushiro, Ikkaku, Orihime, Chad, Ishida wake your asses up!"

"We're up now shut-up my head hurts!" Soi Fong replied

"Oi! Soi Fong I didn't take you for a light weight!" I said 'I was really asking for it when I said that'

"WHAT DID YOU SAY I KNOW YOU'RE NOT TALKING YOU LOST TO ME IN -"

"SHUT-UP! WHEN I LEFT THIS MORNING I LEST AT FIVE IT IS NOW SEVEN-SIXTEEN, WHEN ME, HARU, AND NAJI COME DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST I EXPECT HERE TIO BE CLEAN! You got that?" screamed Karin 'when the hell did she get here?"

"yes ma'am" we all replied who knew a mad sixteen year old girl could scare the some of the strongest people in the world even kenpachi (Kenny) said yes!'

"Come on guys." She grumbled as she and her friends went up the steps but not before she screamed down "spotless I say!"

"Wow that is one scary sister you've got there." Commented Renji

"Tell me about it and if you think she's pissed right now wait until she finds out her soccer ball has been popped man watch out Ikkaku this may be your last day in the world of the living." Replied Ichigo "well anyhow let's get cleaning Yuzu cooks around nine so I'm sure we have enough time!"

* * *

Jushiro-Taichou P.O.V

"Finally we're done and with thirty minutes to spare I guess your sister has nothing to be mad about now" said Ikkaku

'Kurasaki's little sister is very energetic, I wonder if she likes candy?'

"Nope Ikkaku you are dead wrong when she finds her soccer ball she's going to be pissed!"

"Yeah right it's just a soccer ball."

"That was singed by her favorite player."

'I guess his sister really loves soccer, a soccer cake would be a nice present for her' Jushiro thought

"What ever I'm a soul reaper she cant-" Renji stated something but was rudely interrupted by a huge crashing sound

"ICHIGO WHO THE HELL POPPED MY SOCCER BALL I SPENT NINETY DOLLARS ON THAT NO TO MENTION IT WAS SIGNED SO THAT'S LIKE AN EXTRA FIFTEY! ICHIGO TELL me who the hell did this 'cause if YOU DON'T WELL LET'S NOT GO THERE RIGHT NOW WHO THE HELL DID IT?"

'Wow she's spunky, I like this girl'

"I-it w-wa-was him." Ichigo stuttered out

"Oh it was baldy here was it look here I expect two hundred and twenty dollars by seven o'clock on the dot you got that because if I don't get my money you be able to hold that precious sword of yours any longer you got that good!"

"who do you-" Ikkaku started to say but was rudely interrupted by a fist slamming to his face, then a kick to gut, a round house kick, and finally she drop kicked him and said " seven o'clock got it, good"

'All this without even breaking a sweat'

"Yo Taichou there's a fight breaking out around school some gang trying to challenge us." Called someone from the window

'And with that her and her friends were out the door but not before she said "seven o'clock." Hm. So she's the leader of karakura highs gang wow I should also make a cake that says "Don't Get Injured" I THINK SHE'LL LIKE IT!"

* * *

(a/n okayyy it took about an 30 min for me to do this soooo yeah enjoy)


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm really sorry you guys but my computer has to get fixed and it's gonna take up to three weeks I'll upload when if I get it any earlier and sorry ! :


	6. hold her back!

**OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE BUT NOW I HAVE TO GET A NEW COMPUTER MINNY (MY OLD COMPUTER) CAN'T BE FIXED IM USING MY NEIGHBOR'S SO I'LL MAKE THIS CHAPTER VERY LONG FOR YOU!**

* * *

**Karin's P.O.V **

As I walked to the spot under the bridge to start fighting Fujiyama High Haru, and Naji started talking.

"Say Karin don't you think you were a little hard on baldy?" Haru asked

"yeah." Agreed Naji

"no he popped my soccer ball it was signed by Hidetoshi Nakata!"

"Karin!" Haru exclaimed "we all know it's something deeper than that!"

"Just be quiet we here to fight not talk about my issues!"

"Yo girly don't tell me you're the Taichou for Karakura High, hn and I thought this was gonna be ha-" I interrupted him with a kick to the face and then someone came at me with a knife it cut my cheek but I managed to hit hurt them to and with that all hell broke loose Haru and Naji started whopping ass and all the other people in the gang fought too that fight ended in fifteen minutes.

"you know it'll help next time if you don't under estimate your opponent." and with that me Haru and Naji went home but not before I was called in to go to work around six. 'great!' I thought sarcastically.

"Oi, Ka-Chan I wanna fight a hollows!"

_We can't there are shinigami here and I know that they are here to investigate the disappearing of Hollows."_

"boo just cause those damn shinigami are here I didn't think you could be discouraged so easily Ka-Chan. I'm disappointed!"

"_no im just waiting for the right moment to fight like when im coming home from work! I just need to make sure that Uhrahara doesn't tell them anything!"_

"we could trust Ol' Hat 'N' Clogs! He wouldn't do anything unless it's beneficial to him we ALL know that!"

"Karin we're coming by your house around four to get ready for work, is that okay?" Asked Naji

"Yeah totally! Well bye guys!"

* * *

_**At the Kurosaki Residence Ichigo P.O.V**_

"I never knew Karin was that strong!"

"how can a little girl be that strong she doesn't even have reitsu!" exclaimed Ikkaku

"yes she has gotten stronger in the four years you were gone, but she has also changed." Yuzu said

'holy shit when did she get here, wait Karin changed?'

"what do you mean Karin has changed?"

"she isn't as happy as she used to be, now she gets into fights all the time, and no matter what she says I know she isn't happy that-" Yuzu was interrupted by Karin coming through the door

"oh hi Karin, I'll get the first aid kit." Yuzu sighed

"Karin," I asked "how'd you get cut?"

"I was fighting someone and then I got cut." she said slowly like im some idiot

"But master you are." Zangetsu muttered

"_Wow I never thought I'd agree with you but your right he really is slow." _

'shut up Zangetsu, Hichigo!'

"whatever"

"_sure but if you want my opinion on the girl she's hiding something!"_

'shut up!'

As I was about to reply Karin's phone rang

I know your type…..Boy you're dangerous….Yeah you're that guy….I'd be stupid to trust…But just one night couldn't be so wrong…..You make me want to lose control~

'wow what a ring tone'

"hello, yeah…um…no, wait a min"

As she left the room I heard her say

"excuse me….who the fuck you think you talkin' to you better sit your little as down somewhere (**A/N, YES I GOT THIS FROM KEVIN HART)**, no…..hell no…fuck you….no im not volunteering you sick bastard…go drown in your spit…..I'll call you tomorrow….bye!"

"um…Karin who were you talking to?" I asked instead of a normal reply I got a snap kick to the face and her yelling "no of your god damn business !"

"um.. Karin-Chan don't you think your being a little to hard on him?" asked Rukia

I swear if looks can kill the glare Karin sent her would have been enough.

"what ever any way Baldy," Karin said I swear I saw Ikkaku flinch "about my ball I guess I over reacted I was really angry at Ichigo so I took it out on you sorry you to Rukia."

"wait if your angry at him how'd that make sense for you to be mad at us?" asked Ikkaku

"You were guilty by association." answered Yuzu

"Exactly," then she turned to yuzu "I might not be able to come home for dinner sorry."

"it's okay!" she said as she walked toads the kitchen. Then Karin turned towards us "how long are you people gonna be here?" she asked

"that's rude." mumbled Momo 'this girl is digging her own grave'

"I can be rude honey." Karin replied

"you know," Momo said "that's not a good first impression and first impressions are very important I really don't think that we could be friends." Momo said. And with that Karin walked up to Momo grabbed her shirt and said "Look honey I don't care, I don't know who you are, how old you are, nor what you do for a living and I certainly don't care if your little boyfriend is a friend because truth be told I don't like you either so you might wanna shut up before I kick your ass!" and with that the temperature suddenly got colder and Karin's reitsu was rising looked at Toshiro and he shrugged must have been Yuzu adjusting the air conditioner. "look if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you've got!" Momo yelled then as I got up Karin' s friends came through the door "Karin!" one of them yelled "stop this insanity and come get ready for work!"

"shut up Haru!" she yelled back then to Momo she said "I would but then I'd be charged for animal abuse!" and with that Momo slapped her then all hell broke loose Karin pushed her and they were on the floor slapping and kicking each other "don't just watch," I yelled "get them away from each other, toshiro get your girl friend!" we tried and pulled them apart but they just got loose again and started fighting then Karin said "you fucking bitch!" "whore" Momo replied then Karin said "takes a whore to know a whore!"

'_Is anyone filming this?" _Hichigo asked 'Yes master is anyone?''SHUT UP YOU GUYS!'

It took Toshiro, Yumichika, and Ikkaku to get Momo off of Karin while the rest of us try to hold Karin back key word TRY! We were lucky that Karin's friends were here to help.

* * *

**Karin's P.O.V**

" Karin lets go up stairs to get ready for work?"

"no lets go to your house I don't want wanna be around that skank!"

"come say it to my face" I heard her say

"okay skank!" I yelled and walked but some one um Renji yeah Renji held me back.

"Karin we have everything here so just come get ready!"

"fine!"

"this is so not over you whore!"

"your right its not its very far from over you skank!"

And with that me, Haru, and Naji walked up stairs wile walking I heard Yuzu start apologizing "don't apologize Yuzu!" I yelled then slammed my door!

* * *

WELL I GUESS I CAN START UPDATING NOW SO I'LL PDATE EVERY TWO OR THREE DAYS! :D THANKS FOR READING!

oh yes please review!


	7. Four Years Ago Naji Tells'em

**HELLO I WASN'T PLANNING ON UPDATING TODAY BUT I GOT MY NEW LAPTOP FOR MY BIRTHDAY TODAY SO IM UPDATING! HERE IS THIS CHAPTER :) **

* * *

**KARIN P.O.V**

"Well that went well." Haru said sarcastically

"Ha-ha," I responded, "She was asking for it, I was minding my own business but SHE butted in it's all their faults they took him away, they caused him to leave."

"Come on Karin lets get ready for work." Naji said gently

"yeah. Lets"

'Oh my god I'm going to murder her!'

'Can I help ka-Chan?'

'Maybe. Just maybe.'

"Karin where is the curling, wait I found it now sit down!" demanded Haru

While Naji got the cloths ready I started thinking on what we were going to perform tonight.

~LINE~

20 minutes later (still Karin's P.O.V)

As I walked down stairs I felt the tension rise, as I got to the door I saw Ichigo And Toshiro block the door.

"Move." I demanded

As I said that I saw Haru and Naji sit down.

"No," Ichigo said, "Not until you apologize to Momo for starting a fight."

"Yeah Karin that was a little harsh for just one small comment." commented Toshiro

"W-w-w-what, c-c-can you repeat that please I must have misheard you cause you two are sounding MIGHTY ridiculous."

"No you didn't mishear." said that short good for nothing brat.

"Okay then first of all 'Mr. Hitsugaya'," I said as I pointed at him, "shut the hell because I don't give two fucks if she is your girlfriend nor will I ever give a fuck okay, because you and I both know that I can kick your sorry ass into next month and here I thought we were friends, oh guess not because FRIENDS do not go and BREAK promises, FRIENDS do not choose their 'GIRLFRIEND' over you and any FRIEND f mine would know NOT TO TRY AND BOSS ME AROUND! So 'Mr. Hitsugaya' I suggest you take your SMARTASS comments and shove them up some where else cause they are NOT wanted here!" I said to him.

* * *

Ichigo P.O.V

As Karin curses out Shorty I hear Karin's blue haired friend Haru and the teal haired one Naji whisper something to Yuzu about getting and over night bag. Whatever.

"And you Ichigo Ai Kurosaki,"

'Uh-oh she used my middle name.'

'Ai meaning Love is your middle name, oh my god that is hilarious!' laughed Hichigo

'shut it!'

"You have no right to tell me what to do okay because I'm in no mood for you! You have a choice take back what you just said about me apologizing to that thing and maybe I won't hurt you, or you could just try to make me apologize but if you choose the second one I'll have to warn you we will not be friends nor will we be siblings because I'm tired of you're bullshit okay you will be the first person on my hit list you and your little croonies!" she yelled.

"Hey I'm not one of his croonies I don't even like him!" complained Renji. But when he saw her eyes he quickly shut up and sat down because he too knew that she was out for blood!

"Now, move!" She again said, and this time me and Toshiro did automatically. Then her friend Haru came down and said "come on Karin your sleeping over my house." And with that they all left except Naji.

"Look I don't care what your up to but leave Karin out of it, because four years ago she was a mess when you left her you're her brother, you were the one she could confide in, when you left she was forced to keep her problems inside she was crumbling! When I found her I had to literally tie her to a chair and make her spill her guts, she puts up a strong demeanor but she is frail so I'll tell you this now I'm a nice person but if you hurt Karin I will send hell hounds on your ass, because unlike you I don't like seeing people suffer knowing I could have helped them I've gone through it enough and you," she pointed at Momo "Karin has been through a lot don't think you can hurt her you egotistical slut!" She said. Wow this girl is scary.

"Naji come on already." I heard Karin call and with that she turned to Yuzu gave her a piece of paper and left.

"Wow well tha-" I heard Rukia start to say.

"shut up," I said "we are not here to discuss my family issues!" I replied.

"Um, Onii-San I'm going out I'll be back a little later okay?" Yuzu said.

"Okay Yuzu, bye." I replied and with that I heard the door close.

* * *

**T****HANK YOU FOR READING I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE NOW SINCE I'VE GOT MY LAPTOP NOW!**


	8. hurt

**me: okay this chapter is going to be in Ichigo's p.o.v karins p.o.v Toshiro's p.o.v Yuzu's p.o.v and Matsumoto's p.o.v and there will be a guest appaerence from Naji Harasurame's mother!**

**Karin: can we start the story now I want to hurry up and kick some more ass!**

**Me: Karin why are you so impatient you know you could learn a thing or two from yuzu, hey what are you doing with that duck tape? Karin Karin kaaaaariiiin…**

**Karin: finally peace and quiet oh umm boss lady doesn't own bleach I wish she did though! Now start!**

** Line**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"so, um what were we saying before all of that happened?" asked Renji

"We were talking about why there are a sudden disappearance of hollows in Karakura Town and who is responsible for it, Before that whole situation happened that is. Do you wanna talk about?" asked Rukia

"Um Ichigo can you stop wallowing in your self pity already you to Hitsugaya-Taicho, can we please." asked Soi Fong

"Okay um what are our leads so far?" asked Toshiro

"The new Shinigami has waist long raven black hair, and onyx eyes. The Shinigami stationed here says she hates the Soul Society and that we should all rot and burn in a terrible hell and that and when I asked him to tell me more he said and I quote " When I asked her who she was and why she was doing what she was doing, she looked at me and her eyes showed hatred and betrayal saying the Soul Society took what was hers and since they don't give half a shit about the humans any more because they send a weak ass shinigami to protect this town and for him to tell us to 'leave this town and abandoned it like we did before' then she used shunpo and left." She is also a vizord. So does anyone know someone who fits that description?" Soi Fong asked

"Yeah Ichii number two!" yelled Yachiru

"What do you mean wait Karin, Yeah she fit's the description but she's so busy with soccer and killing hollows would keep her away from soccer and even I couldn't keep her away from soccer when she had a twisted ankle we had to seduce her!" I explained

"So we have a illegal shinigami that hates the Soul Society why don't we just ask Urahara-San to help us?" asked Momo

"Because," Toshiro explained, "we can't get any thing out of him unless you've got blackmail material, we could ask the vizords for information never mind they won't tell us any thing."

"oh."

"I'm going patrolling that way if a hollow comes and the Shinigami comes I could just capture her." Stated Toshiro

"okay, meeting augured, you all know the way out bye." I said as I went to my room.

**line**

** TOSHIRO'S P.O.V**

As I left I remembered Karin on the night of the party she looked so peaceful, serene, yet dangerous. She looked at everyone but me and Momo I wonder what's up with her. Then today when she and Momo had that fight I was rather shocked, then when she came down wearing a bunny costume (it looked good on her to) (**a/n the bunny costume was the one haruhi from the melancholy of haruhi suzimia had on) **I could tell she was doing it to get Ichigo angry. Why?

'_**BEEB, BEEB' **_

"Menos, two of them." I said out loud

As I went arrived to fight the menos someone is currently fighting them right now.

"Who are you and how did you become a shinigami?" I asked

She started running away

"Stop this is an order from the Tenth division Taicho of The Gotei Thirteen!"

"WHY," SHE YELLED "SO YOU CAN JUST TAKE ME AND PLAN A EXICUTION IS THAT WHY AND WHAT WHO'S GONNA PROTECT THIS TOWN I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THREE YEARS AND NOW YOUR WORRIED BECAUSE I MAY BE A THREAT I'M NOT STOPPING TO THIS TOWN GETS THE PROPER PROTECTION FROM THE SOUL SOCIETY BUT YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, THE SOUL SOCIETY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME YOU DON'T DESERVE TO ORDER ME AROUND AND YOU CAN TELL YOUR LITTLE TEAMMATES I DON'T CARE WHO SAYS I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT AND IF YOU TRY AND CAPTURE ME YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIND ME BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL SO OBLIVIOUS YOU DUMB TAICHO!" and with that she disappeared.

Who was that?

"_And they call you a kid genius this girl has a special ability master and a very pretty face and a very beautiful Zanpakuto!'_

_Wait you know who it is?_

_Yes she told me who she was and before you ask when she has the ability to speak to other Zanpakuto other than her own I think you should dump 'that thing' and go after her._

_I'm not breaking up with Hinomori and since you know who it is tell me!_

_Uh, no don't want to. Bye!_

_Hiyorinmaru, Hiyorinmaru? Damn dragon!_

Well better go back and call another meeting!

**KARIN'S P.O.V**

_Ka-Chan why would you do that?_

_**Don't worry Hiyorinmaru is trustworthy!**_

_And cute!_

_**Whatever!**_

*_FLASHBACK* (bold is karins Zanpakuto, Italics is Toshiro's Zanpakuto and normal is Karin)_

"Hello?"

_Who's there and how are you doing this?_

"Um the Fugitive Shinigami or Karin if you would and I can do this because it's my Zanpakuto's ability."

**Hello how you doing?**

_I'm fine wait aren't you Kurosaki's sister?_

"yes unfortunately um they've got a favor to ask you, you can tell your master about me just not my name okay and um can you keep me updated on what they are doing?"

_Only if I am allowed to call you Mistress, deal?_

"Deal thank you!"

**Yeah thanks**

_*****__END FLASHBACK* _

"Karin where did you go for your break?" asked Naji's mother Nayomi Narasurame

"Just a walk." I replied

"Okay well you're up next!" she said cheerfully

"Got it!"

As I got on stage I saw Ichii-nii's and some of his 'college' friends Renji, Ukitake, Matsumoto, Rukia, Baldy, and oh my god that couple I hate! And the best part I'm singing a depressing love song!

"Why are they here?" asked Haru

"Just ignore them and sing after this I'll be lucky to keep my dignity!"

Into the microphone I said "I don't know why but everyone wanted me to sing this song so here it is Echo by Sweetbox"

**Like a call across the ocean**

**Did I hear you say my name**

**Is it you there in the distance**

**Or is my mind just playing games**

As I started singing I could here Ichigo's friends start complimenting me.

**I can feel you when I'm dreaming**

**See you face in every crowd**

**Until they turn around**

**Every night going out with the girls**

I don't know why but as I looked in Toshiro's direction my voice got stronger but more depressing and I turned to Naji nodded to her to make her speed up I wanted of the stage cause I was gonna burst to tears. I song the next eight verses but I couldn't continue I ran off the stairs crying and Naji came after me and Haru announced that she was sorry and then came to me rushing comforting me while I cry.

"Karin-Chan Haru don't worry I'll make sure they don't try and follow you outside so go!" Naji said

"Thanks!" we said as we got out the front and then we got into Haru's car and went to her house.

_It'll be alright Ka-Chan don't worry_

Thanks for worrying.

**Okay that's it thank you for reading so now you can review! thank you!**


	9. Mistress 3 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER SUCKED AND I DIDN'T GET TO DO MATSUMOTO'S P.O.V OR YUZU'S P.O.V SO IM DOING Matsumoto's right now and YUZU'S in the next chapter I don't really know though so have fun reading and please review! /).(\ OR I'LL SEND KARIN AFTER YOU! :O**

** MATSUMOTO P.O.V**

I wonder what's wrong with Karin-Chan I thought as I sat down her friend said it's because she got sick or something 'tch' lies.

"Welcome to the Kooriyuki Café what would you like to order?"

"How about," I heard Ukitake Taicho start to say " your Strawberry Cheesecake, pineapple upside down cake, your strawberry shortcake, um, your chocolate cake special, two hot fudge sundaes, a normal cheesecake, a double layered whipped cream icing chocolate filled blueberry cake, a strawberry banana smoothie and two vanilla ice creams. That's my order what are you guys having? He said smiling at us.

The man eats so much but he doesn't gain a pound man I wish I was like that!

"Um I'll have the-" Hinomori started to say when the waitress cut her off by saying "I don't like any of you and I didn't ask for your orders I only asked for Kawaii-Sama's order so Kawaii-Sama I'll get those for you!"

"She seemed nice." Ukitake Taicho commented. I swear was that man dropped when he was alive?

_I think he was he is so trusting and naive _I heard Haineko say.

You could say that again! I replied

After that whole café ordeal we all went back to Inoue's apartment Taicho started to tell us the 'Important News'.

"Okay um how do I put this, her zanpakuto has the ability to talk to other zanpakuto." He stated nonchalantly.

"How do you expect us to believe that Hitsugaya Taicho?" Asked Soi Fong

"I expect you to believe because she spoke to Hiyorinmaru and he gat a clear description of her and he is calling her mistress and refusing to tell me who it is the only hint I got was when she said "you guys are just so oblivious" or along the lines of that." He replied.

"What do you mean he's ignoring you?" Questioned Kuchiki Taicho

"I mean he's being an ignoramus and maybe you can try and talk to the damned creator!" he spat out and mumbled something like damned reptile…damned dragon…

"Okay call him out!" I suggested "Maybe we could get something out of him!"

"Okay." He replied

And within a couple of seconds we saw Hiyorinmaru in front of us.

"_What do you want boy?" _The dragon asked

"We want you to tell us how the girl looks like!" Taicho replied

"_And what, betray the Mistresses trust? No I fear she has suffered enough." _The dragon snapped at Taicho.

"Wait why are you calling her Mistress, you should be calling Momo mistress." I asked

"_No I dislike that creator I STILL ponder on what master see's in it." _He answered

"You mean 'her'." I corrected

"_No I mean 'it', and Master I don't hate her because she wields a fire zanpakuto I mean my future Mistress wields fire as well but Mistress is much prettier and doesn't complain as much. Anymore questions, no thank you bye!" _And with that he left, and I heard Momo start sobbing, and Ukitake Taicho, and my Taicho tried to comfort her key word _TRIED! _I agree with Hiyorinmaru with this one that girl is annoying! I wonder who this 'Mistress is?

"Taicho, me and Inoue are going shopping for things to cook for dinner be back soon!"

"Noooooooooooooo!" I heard Taicho and scream and Ichigo say "I will pray for you tonight okay but if you don't make it you are a very brave man to try and eat that stuff."

**OKAY PEOPLE THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY AND REVIEW AND GIVE ADVICE AND REVIEW…. DID I MENTION REVIEW? WELL IF I DIDN'T ****REVIEW! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay thank you for the reviews and all and I guess I did make Hyorinmaru (I finally learned how to spell his name) a bit harsh so yeah we'll start from Soi-Fong's Point Of View today! Hopefully I can do a good job cause I'm babysitting so yeah… /)_-***

SOI-FONGS P.O.V.

"So if I may ask Hitsugaya Taicho why are you sobbing?"

"It's because Matsumoto and Inoue are cooking and the last time I ate their cooking I almost died, I turned blue and I was paralyzed. What do you think their cooking could be used as a weapon I mean tofu shrimp bean paste with octopus and squid my god I get sick just thinking about it." He replied

"That shouldn't even be legal." commented Yachiru

"Well then I guess we should report our findings to Yamamato Taicho." I said

"Okay then, let me get the connection up." said Kuchiki Taicho I forgot he was even here.

"What do you have to report?" asked Yamamato

"We barely have information only things we have, are that she hates the soul society, is a vizord, has a fire zanpakuto, and can talk to other zanpakuto spirits. We know the last piece of information because she chose to talk to Hitsugaya Taicho's zanpakuto and his zanpakuto saw the girl but, his zanpakuto chooses not to tell us who she is, he only told us that 'she is right under our noses'." I reported

"Well then Hitsugaya Taicho try to reason with your zanpakuto and try to find out more about this girl and if she is a threat. That is all." He ordered

"Well you've got your orders now-" I was interrupted by Rangiku screaming

"Taichouuuuuu I'm back, and I brought Karin-Chan along too!" she yelled

"Brought more like kidnapped!" I heard someone scream

"Same thing, oh yeah are you feeling better?" she asked

"Yes it was just a stomach ache now get off me!" she replied

"But Karin Inoue's cooking her special peanut butter, spinach, M&Ms, yogurt, apples, potato chips, and celery Fruit-Peanut Salad!" I thanked the heavens I didn't eat at the café cause if I did I would've threw up right then and there just by hearing the name.

"And who in their right mind would eat that?" She asked

"Why, everyone in this room of course!" When she said that I swore I saw everyone's eyes widened in fear.

"Um, I may no know you all very well," She said while looking around the room "but I don't think your digestive system can survive this meal. Good look, Rangiku-San if you don't mind I'm going to my friends house because I don't want to suffer from severe food poisoning and no you are not guilty by association, neither is that 'Kawaii-Sama' that girl at my job likes so yeah bye!" and with that she walked out.

"At least I can still feed you guy's right?" she asked

"We're eating at a buffet house and Icchi's paying!" Yelled Yachiru

"Yeah, wait what?" Ichigo asked

Yachiru glared at Ichigo before he said "Y-y-yeah buffet house eat, me pay yeah."

"Aw that sucks, and I was really looking forward to cooking." Rangiku whined

"Thank god." I heard someone mutter most likely Renji Fuku-Taicho

**Karin P.O.V**

As I got out Haru's car she asked me if I was okay "Yeah I'm fine I'm gonna go for a walk I'll be back in time for dinner."

As I walked through the streets of Karakura I thought about what Akira (her zanpakuto) said, maybe she's right.

_*Flashback*_

'_Ka-Chan we need to train I sense something bad is coming and you haven't unlocked your second spirit yet!'_

"_I know Akira! But we can't the shinigami are here to take the new shinigami down aka me, plus I don't know what you mean second spirit?"_

'_By second spirit I mean I am not your only zanpakuto and don't try interrupting me let me explain! I am a legendary sword I don't pick just anyone to be my master, I am a dual wolf fang sword you have unlocked me I am only one part to the sword the reason you can't achieve Bankai is because you have to master your second shikai '_

"_So can how can I unlock her?"_

'_I can't tell you I can only tell you that it's not a 'her' but that's all I can say sorry Ka-Chan but you need to train because the enemy that is coming is more dangerous than anything I've ever sensed I suggest you get over your problem with your brother and warn him, because you need to train!"_

"_But he doesn't -"_

'_Stop with your whining! You could deal with your family issues later now you need to get over yourself, just think about it please.'_

"_Whatever."_

_*End Flashback*_

I noticed I was right near the park I met Toshiro, I started thinking of the memories we made together here until I started to suffocate and guess what I getting suffocated by yup you guessed it Matsumoto. Then she dragged me into a car and her accomplice Oriheme started speeding down the road then I got dragged me into a house. The fuck was that and then she offered to feed me I had to decline cause I wasn't ready to die just yet!

**okay here is the chapter please review I'll be working extra hard so thanks for reading! :)**


	11. show me who you are

**Sorry for not updating sooner I had to go to a wedding so yeah I couldn't really update with the whole ceremony things… unfortunately -_-* so here is the story and I don't own bleach sadly.**

Normal P.O.V

As dinner ended Karin headed to the guest room that's when she felt it, an immense spiritual pressure that neither resembled a hollow, menos, arrancar, or a soul reaper '_heck_' she thought '_even an espada could not have that kind of spiritual pressure it feels so evil, Aki is this what you were talking about before_?'

'Yes, but Ka-Chan this isn't even close to what the real villain's spiritual pressure feels like' Akira responded

Just then she felt a bunch of rietsu's rise

Ka-Chan you need to help them! Akira yelled

'_Okay'_

_Ichigo P.O.V_

"Hey guys, do you feel that?" asked Matsumoto

"Yeah what is that an espada?" I asked

"No, it doesn't feel like an espada." said Byakuya

"Then what do you propose it is stick up you're a- I mean Byakuya." whoa close one.

"What did you say?" asked Rukia in a gentle yet evil way

"I said that we should probably see what's emitting that spiritual pressure." with a nervous smile

"Your lucky." she whispered

_TIME SKIP FIFTEEN MINUTES….._

"What the hell are these things?" Renji asked

"It doesn't matter now we need to kill it before it kills us!" I said

Fifteen minutes later we had to release bankai and that's when the mysterious soul reaper came from who knows where and attacked the one Ukitake was fighting and said "Sit, your not well enough Aki will try and help you later please relax." and with that she released her shikai.

_KARIN P.O.V_

'Karin hurry up I feel someone's reitsu is fading!' urged Aki

When I got there I saw whose reitsu was fading it was Ukitake's I need to hurry up! When I got there I attacked the monster thing that he was fighting and told him to sit because he is not well enough and that Aki will try and help him later he said thank you and backed away and with that I released shikai.

"_Agemasu Kitsune Densetu (Rise demon fox)_" and with that I took out four of them. I went to Ukitake Taicho and Aki materialized in front of him and started healing him as she finished all the soul reapers surrounded us and I heard Ichigo say "Move and we'll kill you!" "And I don't doubt that you mean it." I replied as I helped Ukitake up I turned to him and asked "Do you really want to know who I am?"

"Yes." he replied

And with that I took off my mask.

"You know who I am are you happy now?" I asked


	12. Because I Love You

Previously on My Turn

_"Do you really want to know who I am?"_

_"Yes." he replied_

_And with that I took off my mask._

_"You know who I am are you happy now?" I asked_

* * *

No one P.O.V

Nobody moved an inch i mean yopu could hear people breathing with how quiet they were even Yachiru was being quiet.

"K-Karin?" Ichigo stuttered

"ugh," Karin said while dropping to her knees "I guess I wasn't fully healed."

And with that she fell unconscious Renji picked her up and everyone headed to Orihime's. when they got there Soi Fon commented "It would be a Kurosaki causing trouble for the soul society." and Yachiru said "I was right it was lil' Ichi!" Ichigo ignored those comments and asked Orihime if Karin will be alright.

"Yes she'll fine she just needs to rest." Orihime said

* * *

Karin's inner world

"Aki when you said that I need to unlock the next shikai?" Karin asked

"Hm, that Karin I can't tell you, you'll have to figure it out yourself. I can only tell you this you need to talk to as you call him 'snowman' and 'the baka idiot going nowhere in life son of a bitch of a brother' they are worried about you yourself said you were in love with the man you need to swallow your pride and tell them EVERYTHING!" Aki replied

And with what she said Aki sent Karin into Toshiro's inner world where Hyourinmaru pulled him in.

"Hey." Karin said awkwardly

"Why?" Toshiro said

"Why what?" Karin asked "Cause I've done a lot of things you wouldn't approve of."

"I mean why did you become a soul reaper and why do you hate me and you annoying brother so much I don't remember us hurting you in any way." Toshiro said

"I'll tell you why _Hitsugaya-Taicho_," when Karin said Toshiro heart started to pain as Karin continued the pain got worse "I hate you guys so much because four years ago you and Ichi-nii left without a word I was hurt not to mention how much it hurt me to hear Yuzu cry at night for three months I felt bad because I missed _you _more than I missed my own brother. The reason I became a soul reaper is because I realized you two wouldn't be there to protect me anymore I hate feeling useless so that's why I did it." Karin didn't realized it but she was already crying "It was then I finally realized something it was all your fault when I heard you were coming back I thought maybe everything would be like all those years ago but no it couldn't be like all those years ago It's also because I lost the only person I could confide in!" Karin finished

"Don't cry why are you crying it can be like all those years ago." Toshiro said gently as he hugged her.

"No no it can't." she replied between sobs.

"Why not?"

"Because." was all she said trying to get out of the hug but Toshiro wouldn't let her escape.

"And why the-" Toshiro was silenced by Karin's lips being smashed onto his he was paralyzed for a moment but he then melted into the kiss, after about a minute Karin broke it off and said "Because I love you" and turned around to go to her inner world.

* * *

Toshiro P.O.V

"She likes me." I said out loud trying to make sense of everything

"No it's more like she loves you much more than Hinomori I might add." I heard Hyourinmaru said

"What do you mean more than Hinomori?" I asked him

"I mean that you were Hinomori's second choice her back up plan if Aizen didn't work out she doesn't love you more than she loved Aizen in fact she still loves Aizen, but for Karin-sama you were her first choice she loves you so much that it hurts her it affects how she does certain things like when she grew her hair out it was because _you _said it looked nice long not because of her sister not because of her brother or her father or any of her friends it was because of you, there is another reason why things cant go back to the way they were and that reason is because she lost all trust she had for you and Ichigo the day you two left." As Hyourinmaru said all those things I realized he was right.

No one P.O.V (Focused on Karin right now)

As Karin went through to her inner world she met someone else. It was a male he looked exactly like Aki except that Aki had red eyes and he had pink eyes and his hair color was not brown but orange his hair like Aki's was in a low pony tail.

"Who are you?" Karin asked

"You know my name already you just never realized it you've done a great job finding me I cant wait to see Aki after all these years you will realize my name in a little while but for now you need to wake up they are worried about you." the male said

* * *

OKAY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT YEAH I COULDN'T REALLY SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER SO HURRY AND REVIEW!

~HITSUKARIN4LYF


	13. noble

Sorry for not updating but here is the chapter you've been waiting for!

Nobody P.O.V  
As Karin sat up she winced and heard Orihime say "It's best not to move around right now."  
"Oh okay." She replied as she sat up anyway.  
As Matsumoto came in the room with Ichigo and the other shinigami and Chad and Uryu came in Matsumoto asked "Karin do you mind telling me what your cup size is?" Byakuya who was drinking tea choked a little as Karin said "D-cup why do you ask?" "Oh no reason."  
"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ANSWER THAT, AND WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?" Screamed Ichigo "Gah, whatever just tell me this why are YOU the shinigami?!"  
She is so blunt Byakuya thought Hisana would love her.  
"This would be a lot easier if I let Yoruichi-san and Urahara explain this." She said as she flipped her hair and yawned "What time is it Hime-chan?" Karin asked "It's four in the morning."Orihime replied  
"Great," Karin said sarcastically "well I'm out of here."  
"Where do you think you're going we have to report you to the Sou-taicho!" said Kenny. Everyone was shocked that he was following rules and not trying to fight her until he said "That way he'd give me permission to fight you!" and then laughed. "Okay then." Karin said as Aki came out and the other male that Karin saw came out and told her to call him Sora since she didn't know his name yet, that's when Aki told the soul reapers in the room that they should go to Urahara's shop tomorrow afternoon with all who are spiritually aware.  
"That means goat-chin and Yuzu too." Karin clarified  
"No Yuzu can't see us." Ichigo tried to argue.  
"Yeah she started seeing us yesterday."  
"Okay Urahara's shop tomorrow afternoon bring the spiritually aware including Goat-chin and Yuzu," Repeated Soi Fon then said. And with that Karin left to Haru's house to go to sleep.

* * *

Next morning (no p.o.v)

"Naji, Haru I need to go before my sister starts to worry okay, and remember Saturday is the day we need to go to the beach for the café's festival thing." Karin told her friends  
"okay" they replied in unison.  
Karin then walked out the front door to her house there she met with Yuzu, her father and as she put it that man and his croonies and Granny Haru who said a quick hello.  
"Karin," Yuzu asked "do you know whats going on here I tried asking Otou-san but he won't tell me."  
"Don't worry I'll explain everything in a little while." she replied  
"okay."  
When they got to Urahara's the first thing they did was go to the basement there the shinigami turned into well shinigami all except Karin, her father, Granny Haru, and of course Yuzu. Then they explained the soul society, hollows, zanpakuto, seireitei and all that then all went well but Yuzu was a little mad at Ichigo for not telling them, then Karin turned into one Yuzu wasn't as mad though after this Urahara started to explain Karin being a shinigami it went like this:

"As you all know me and Yoruichi were the ones who trained Rin-chan, she was a monster, no offense Rin-chan at first it seemed as if she had no reitsu but when me and Yoruichi went patrolling one night we saw her on the way to the soccer field we followed her since we had nothing better to do but as she got there an adjuchas came along as I was going to defeat it attacked her and as it was going to reach for her, her reitsu suddenly rose she became a shinigami beat the adjuchas and then fainted. The reason only reason I did train her is because her zanpakuto told me that what I just saw was only a fraction of her real power, I asked her how could that be she said that Karin actually has the legendary zanpakuto that was supposed to be lost in battle but it seems as if Karin has them. Karin's reitsu is so strong that when she started training three years ago she had the reitsu of a captain she's also very smart she learned and mastered shunpo in a week, she's so fast that Yoruichi gave her the official title Mistress of Flash, unlike her brother she is good at kido almost as good as Tessai she is also good at Hoho, Zangetsu, Hakuda, and hand to hand combat. And if I might add so she's really just a genius like me but she's also very sadistic. that's all I know but her zanpakuto would like to say something so yeah."

* * *

When he left Aki started to speak "The reason I asked all of you here is because last night what you guys fought was not a hollow it was a parasite. Parasites feed on spiritual pressure the ones you fought last night were how should I say this cadet if you may. The parasites are very dangerous they go through three stages before they are at their strongest, the five stages are cadet they are strong but easily defeated they usually attack wildly and in groups of three, the second stage solder they are as strong as cadets they are more like menos on the strength scale, the next stage are officers the way they attack are very complex they are strongeer than arrancar but you can take them down if you fight hard. The final stage after those three stages they will be stronger than anything you've ever faced trust me. The full moon is when they are at their strongest that is when they will most likely attack then they start preparing for an attack on the night of the new moon I believe that's today."  
"So we have half a month to train untill they call war on soul society?" Renji asked  
"No," said Sora "we have half a month before they call all out war on the world as we know it. The battle place wold most likely be in the soul society I'll tell you now you guys better train like there is no tomorrow because I swear to all that is good if you lose I will find you when your reincarnated and kick your asses, you got that?" the room started to get way colder, then the room got way hotter when Aki said (more like yelled) "Calm down getting all worked up your giving me a headache!  
"Now, now calm down please, Isshin you know what you need to do best hurry up now." said Urahara  
"Okay." said Isshin and then he turned into a shinigami and turned to his daughter and said "I am former captain of the tenth division in gotei 13 Isshin Kurosaki or as I'm known through out seireitei Isshin Hitachi I gave up my position of noble clan leader and soul reaper captain to date your mother who was Ryuken Ishida's adopted sister.  
When he said this Uryu chocked on his tea Ichigo who was facing Urahara turned so fast that many were surprised he didn't get whiplash Yuzu who finished understanding was jumping up and down with Ururu saying "I'm a Noble I'm a Noble" over and over again while Karin asked her father "Does this mean I'm half dead or something cause that's just creepy."  
"Really wow porqupine your just so wow." commented Jinta  
"Shaddup!" she replied  
While Uryu recovered from choking he started to mutter we cannot be related." over and over again trying to re-assure himself  
Ichigo Snorted and said "So I'm a Noble now ha now Byakuya will have to treat me with respect!"  
"Not gonna happen." he replied

* * *

"Hmm, I'm surprised how can _you_ be a noble?" Momo said to Karin  
"I'm also surprised that Aizen didn't kill after using you maybe he thought his blade was too precious to waste on you." she replied. When she said this everything else stopped and looked from Karin to Momo.  
"How about we learn what that damn blade of yours can do!" she said before she wielded her zanpakuto and said "Burst Tobuime!"  
"As you wish _Agemasu Kitsune Densetu_!" as she said that her sword became longer and more like Toshiro's the hilt turned into a black and gold color with red and green ribbons hanging from it, when Karin said that all hell went loose.

**that's it for this chapter and im sorry for not updating sooner I'll try and update again sooner next time please review! :)**


	14. Protect

OKAY GUYS SORRY FOR BEING MIA FOR THE PASS MONTH AND A HALF (I THINK) BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE IN ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS POINT OF VIEW LIKE WHEN THEY ALL FIND OUT THAT KARIN IS THE MYSTERY SHINIGAMI UP TO THE PART WHEN KARIN RELEASES HER ZANPAKUTO AND IS ABOUT TO FIGHT MOMO.

* * *

RENJI POV

'Karin!' I said a little shocked

'Whoa, I never ever thought that Karin would be the shinigami and even if she was why would she hate Soul Society?'

_'Maybe because they took everything away from her.'_ I heard Snake say

'What are you talking about?' I asked him before picking Karin up and heading to Orihime's.

_'Don't you remember when her friend was threatening Ichigo?'_

And then I remembered what she said:

*Flashback*

Look I don't care what your up to but leave Karin out of it, because four years ago she was a mess when you left her you're her brother, you were the one she could confide in, when you left she was forced to keep her problems inside she was crumbling! When I found her I had to literally tie her to a chair and make her spill her guts, she puts up a strong demeanor but she is frail so I'll tell you this now I'm a nice person but if you hurt Karin I will send hell hounds on your ass, because unlike you I don't like seeing people suffer knowing I could have helped them I've gone through it enough.

*Flashback*

'Oh my goodness I guess she does have a reason to hate the Soul Society, I don't understand she should have told someone instead of holding it all in that's not very healthy.'

_'The only two people she trust left her though she cant relate to anyone else like she did to Ichigo and Snowy not even her twin and when her twin said she changed she ment that since those two left Karin closed down and only spoke to those two girls.'_

'Okay but why do I feel so compelled to do something, I feel like I need to protect her even though I've only met her once before'

**_'Oh yeah, I remember that day she was twelve years old right?'_** I heard Monkey ask

'Yeah I thank GOD Ichigo didn't find out about that incident!'

FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO

"Ichigo?" Karin had said as she came home from school. Yuzu went to her friend's house for the weekend and her father is out of town, her brother was with Rukia, she ran up the stairs and straight to Ichigo's room where she found me with my towel open facing her.

FLASHBACK END

_'What happened after that I forgot'_ Snake asked

'Her face turned red but she held her composure and covered her eyes and started throwing things at me. Talk about AWKWARD.'

**_'Awkward is an understatement'_** Monkey commented

'I don't think she remembers you.'

'No duh snake' I replied.

'Then why do you need to protect her?'

**'Because she reminds him of himself when he was younger no one understood him except Rukia but when she left he became like the little girl.' **

'Exactly it's not fair she's just a kid the way Ichigo described her he made her seem so happy and cheerful but I guess in reality she wasn't it was just an act, like Hitsugaya-Taicho he hides his emotions to keep himself from getting hurt. But she hides her emotion with happiness trying not to burden her family, I guess she feels like a burden. Little does she know she's not.'

'Then what would make her do something like this?'

**'Someone must have did or said something to her.'**

'And I plan on figuring out who and what!'

* * *

_OKAY PLEASE REVIEW! AND AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! _


	15. meet granny haru

**Okay guys I know it's been a long time since I've updated probably about 2 months because my laptop decided to restart it's self and delete everything here it is I made it extra long and again SORRY!**  
**Okay this is part 2 of Renji's P.O.V so here it starts!**  
**Key:**  
**Monkey speaking**  
**Renji speaking**  
**Aki speaking**

* * *

As I got to Orihime's apartment I thought about what Ichigo and Hitsugaya Taicho do to make her do this. What possessed her to put herself in so much danger?  
'You should talk to her and try to find out, but I think I could guess what got her so upset' I heard monkey say  
'What do you suppose it is?' I asked as I but her on Orihime's couch.  
'Think about it, what would you do if Tatsuki suddenly sows up with a boyfriend the day you do came back from soul society?'  
'I ignore her I'll be damned if she got a boyfriend and started flaunting him in my face everywhere I see them. I mean and then if her boyfriend tried talking shit, it would've been on I mean after all the crap we've been through in the world of the living I mean the lies, the breakups, the makeups, a whole load of crap involving her, me, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Ishida I'll be damned!'  
'Exactly the day Hitsugaya came to the world of the living Karin was going to confess but Hinomori just HAD to jump on him and kiss him so that brought back some anger that she wanted to forget but then what got her even more-'  
'Um stop don't tell him all that!' a mysterious voice said  
'Who are you?' I asked  
'Karin's zanpakuto Aki as she likes to call me please take care of Karin she isn't well not in a sick kind of way but in a heart-broken kind of way that girl has abandonment issues I might as well tell you the WHOLE story that way you'll understand when she tells you.'  
'What makes you think she'll tell me?'  
'She needs someone to confine in so it's got to be you,'  
'Why me?'  
'Because you understand her.'  
'Exactly now tell everyone your going to take a nap on the roof.'  
'Okay.'  
"I'm going to the roof to take a nap." I told everyone  
"Only you could do that at a time like this." I heard Soi Fon say  
"It's a talent!" I replied while going to the roof.  
-ON THE ROOF-  
'I'm only going to tell you about how she unlocked me not all of it, okay.'  
'Okay.'  
'Got it.'  
'Don't tell anyone this.'

FLASHBACK START  
'It was a Friday night, the night that Hitsugaya and Ichigo left to be precise she was thinking, thinking about why they leave without saying goodbye to her, why was that they only said goodbye to Yuzu, and her father and not to her. Was it because of the argument that they had, or because they now hate her? As she thought about all this she didn't notice the adjuchas coming but when she did she started to panic and of course that awakened me I pulled her into her inner world and I had to let her hollow take over for a second after she beat the adjuchas though her hollow didn't want to give up the power I had to put her into an unconscious state, that's when Urahara-san and Yoruichi- san took her to the shop as they were taking her to the shop she was fighting her hollow she had then beat her hollow by the time Urahara was beginning to think of what they should do, I came out and told them everything that happened between Ichigo, her, and Hitsugaya. After she woke up they told her everything about soul society, the Great War, the executions, EVERYTHING. Shortly after Karin started training with Urahara but he wasn't really a friend she could confide in she became a lonely shell full of hatred, and regret she became the top Yankee at her school and soon the district. Those two girls were never really friends with her she barely knew them but when she started working at the café she started to get to know them, they quickly noticed that she was a mess and literally tied her to a c hair and threatened to burn a soccer poster that was signed by her favorite player, after that whole confrontation those three became the best of friends her friends then joined Karakura high's gang and made their way to vice captain and third seat pretty quick she still trained at Urahara's and long ago reached her first command which was me. She then started fighting hollows and the soul society knew nothing of her but now there is a new enemy approaching and she needs to get over all of these blocks in her life to defeat him you'll learn more about him later. Any questions?'  
'Yeah does Karin know your telling us this?' I asked  
'No I sent her somewhere to confront one of her blocks and unlock my brother.'  
'This girl most be really talented.' I heard snake say  
'She is, she just doesn't realize that with all that went on in her life it's just that it's difficult for her to see that.'  
'I hope she'll be alright I mean she's just a kid, what could Ichigo and Hitsugaya have done is all I'm wondering.'  
'That's her story not mine.'  
'I better get back inside.' I said  
'Goodbye then.' I heard her say  
As I went back inside I saw that Karin had already left.  
"So what happened?" I asked  
"We have to bring all the spiritually aware young and old to Urahara's shop tomorrow." Said Hitsugaya all spaced out  
"What happened to him?" I asked Ikakku  
"I don't know, actually." He replied  
"I'm going to sleep." I announced and crashed on the couch while everyone else went on talking and reporting their findings to the Sou-taicho (ß?) I heard the door close as I drifted off to sleep.  
Next Morning  
When I woke up I saw Hitsugaya in front of the T.V with Hinomori snuggling up next to him, he looked really annoyed and uncomfortable not to mention sad. But then again I would be too if my best friend now hates my girlfriend and me.  
'Oh great,' I thought 'we have to go to Urahara's, wait we have to get Tatsuki! I get to see her again awesome!' I was so happy I forgot about that stupid good for nothing couple and raced to the bathroom I took a long hot shower and got dressed in old navy blue jeans for men, Jordan 2.0, and a black shirt with a gray hooded sweater vest with no sleeves. I looked good. I looked into the living room and Hitsugaya looked like he use a tequila, 20 minutes later everyone was ready to go which is surprising considering the fact that there are three girls here! We picked up Ishida, Chad, and Ichigo who happened to sleep over Chad's house, Tatsuki (YAY!), Ikakku, Yumichika, Zaraki, and Yachiru who were mooching of some weird girl, and then we saw Rukia, Byakuya, Ukitake, Nanao, and all the other captains and other people we than let captain Hitsugaya lead us to a hill that led to a path that led to a house. Rangiku knocked on the door and an old lady opened the door saw Hitsugaya and said, "Why hello Toshiro, how nice to see you today and you brought friends how pleasant."  
"Yeah um, Grandma Haru you have to come somewhere with me." He said  
"Oh so no 'hello Granny I haven't seen you in four years, how are you how's life been to you, how's your ghost been?' WOW Karin was right about so many things it's funny! Well you can come back when your feeling polite so bye!' she said as she slammed in our faces  
"Who was that?" Rukia asked  
"That's going to be Karin as an old, old woman." He solemnly said  
Rangiku slapped the back of his head and said "She's Granny Haru, taichou's second grandmother she likes to harbor ghost in her house they keep her company when taichou's away but taichou hasn't been to the world of the living for so long it's pretty logical for her to be mad."  
Ichigo knocked this time and this time a creepy little ghost answered, said, "Come in." laughed all creepy like and then disappeared  
"Oh, Yuri creepy as ever I see." Hitsugaya said as he walked in "Come on if Karin's got to her things are going to be harder then they should be." And walked into a open area with a few Sakura trees, she was sitting down with HUGE watermelons on a plate, you could practically see Hitsugaya's mouth water, she was looking at a picture it was hard to make out it looked like a young Hitsugaya –considering he looked 17 now- and a young Karin –I'm guessing she was 12- with a soccer ball standing next to Hitsugaya who was frowning.  
She sighed and said, "They grow up so fast." Then looked up and said to Hinomori "And who might you be?" with a gentle yet evil tone I swear she was glaring at Hinomori's hand which held Hitsugaya's hand  
"I'm Hinomori Momo, Hitsugaya-Kun's girlfriend." She replied  
"Hinomori Momo hm, where have I heard that?" I heard her mutter "Oh, I know you're the lieutenant of the 5th division am I correct?"  
"How do you know?" she exclaimed confused  
"You needn't worry about that, child. Hm, seems like she was right." She replied  
"Who was right?" Tatsuki asked my heart pounded at the sound of her voice.  
"Karin." That's all she needed to say to get one thing to our mind of what she was thinking.  
"Oh." We all said in unison excluding Hinomori who asked, "What was she right about?"  
"How pale you are. Have you been getting enough light." Granny sarcastically asked  
"I think so." She replied  
"So Toshiro what brings you to this old maidens home?" she asked  
"You know our reason no need to act." He said from under the Sakura tree as he ate his 5, no 6, no 7, no 8th slice of watermelon.  
"Ah so it's time, let me go get some cupcakes for Karin and her sister." And she left the room I saw a photo album I picked it up and was about to open it when I heard "Open that and lose your hands." I looked behind me to find Hitsugaya standing right there I looked at the book then him then to Rangiku she nodded and I nodded and I threw it to her Hitsugaya looked horrified when she opened the album she gasped that caused every one to look at the picture she opened to I left Hitsugaya crumbling on the corner floor with Hinomori comforting him I looked at the picture and saw one picture of him laughing while he was sitting down with Karin and another picture of him in a pink bunny outfit holding a lollypop and a sign saying 'I love candy' we all bust out laughing Byakuya was trying to stifle his laughter and failed miserably Granny came out when we were going to the next page with cookies, Yachiru was quick to eat them all.  
As we walked to the Kurosaki's Ichigo started slowing down I can imagine why your little sister hates your other sister is avoiding you and your father is a nut job!  
OKAY that's all please review and tell me how it is!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay next part to Renji POV

"Yuzu, Oyaji!" Ichigo yelled as we entered his house

"Onii-san, what are you doing here I thought you were going to go back to college?" Yuzu asked

"Um, I am but first we need to go to the candy store a couple blocks from my school." Ichigo replied

"Oh, Urahara Shoten I go there to get candied beans all the time but there closed today so why are we going now?" she asked obviously confused

"Please stop asking questions Kurosaki-san, we have to get going." Hitsugaya complained obviously NOT looking forward to going anywhere NEAR Urahara Shoten.

Yuzu sighed "No manners, isn't that right Granny?" Yuzu asked

"Yes my dear, it is truly unfortunate. I had the wedding planned and everything too. So sad." Granny replied

"We must not give up hope Granny there is still a possibility we must prevail." Yuzu exclaimed sobbing then said "Why hello Hinomori-san." With a fake smile plastered on her face.

Hinomori replied "Hello there!" Totally oblivious to the look granny was giving her.

"So why are we going to Urahara Shoten?" She kept pestering and pestering until Karin came.

* * *

"Karin," Yuzu asked, "do you know what's going on here I tried asking Otou-san but he won't tell me."  
"Don't worry I'll explain everything in a little while." she replied  
"okay."  
When we got to Urahara's the first thing we did was go to the basement there the shinigami turned into well shinigami all except Karin, her father, Granny Haru, and of course Yuzu. We then explained the soul society, hollows, zanpakuto, seireitei and all that then all went well but Yuzu was a little mad at Ichigo for not telling them, then Karin turned into one Yuzu wasn't as mad though I guess the reason why is because she knew Karin needed closure and that was her way of getting closure after this Urahara started to explain Karin being a shinigami it went like this:

"As you all know me and Yoruichi were the ones who trained Rin-chan, she was a monster, no offense Rin-chan at first it seemed as if she had no reitsu but when me and Yoruichi went patrolling one night we saw her on the way to the soccer field we followed her since we had nothing better to do but as she got there an adjuchas came along as I was going to defeat it attacked her and as it was going to reach for her, her reitsu suddenly rose she became a shinigami beat the adjuchas and then fainted. The reason only reason I did train her is because her zanpakuto told me that what I just saw was only a fraction of her real power, I asked her how could that be she said that Karin actually has the legendary zanpakuto that was supposed to be lost in battle."  
'Wait, Wait, Wait What?' I thought as I listened on  
"But it seems as if Karin has them. Karin's reitsu is so strong that when she started training three years ago she had the reitsu of a captain she's also very smart she learned and mastered shunpo in a week, she's so fast that Yoruichi gave her the official title Mistress of Flash, unlike her brother she is good at kido almost as good as Tessai she is also good at Hoho, Zangetsu, Hakuda, and hand to hand combat. And if I might add so she's really just a genius like me but she's also very sadistic. That's all I know but her zanpakuto would like to say something so yeah."

'So,' I thought 'this girl had the reitsu of a captain 4 years ago so I'm guessing now she probably has the reitsu of a captain but on steroids well isn't that great this means she could kill us whenever she wanted to and wouldn't have a problem doing it, and she's a sadist so she'll enjoy it, oh great another Kenpachi!'  
'Well aren't you just Mister. Optimistic today!' I heard snake comment.  
'Shut up!'

* * *

When he left Aki started to speak "The reason I asked all of you here is because last night what you guys fought was not a hollow it was a parasite. Parasites feed on spiritual pressure the ones you fought last night were how should I say this cadet if you may. The parasites are very dangerous they go through three stages before they are at their strongest, the five stages are cadet they are strong but easily defeated they usually attack wildly and in groups of three, the second stage solder they are as strong as cadets they are more like menos on the strength scale, the next stage are officers the way they attack are very complex they are stronger than arrancar but you can take them down if you fight hard. The final stage after those three stages they will be stronger than anything you've ever faced trust me. The full moon is when they are at their strongest that is when they will most likely attack then they start preparing for an attack on the night of the new moon I believe that's today."  
"So we have half a month to train until they call war on soul society?" I, asked  
"No," said Sora "we have half a month before they call all out war on the world as we know it. The battle place would most likely be in the soul society I'll tell you now you guys better train like there is no tomorrow because I swear to all that is good if you lose I will find you when your reincarnated and kick your asses, you got that?" the room started to get way colder, then the room got way hotter when Aki yelled "Calm down getting all worked up your giving me a headache!  
"Now, now calm down please, Isshin you know what you need to do best hurry up now." said Urahara  
"Okay." said Isshin and then he turned into a shinigami and turned to his daughter and said "I am former captain of the tenth division in Gotei 13 Isshin Kurosaki or as I'm known through out seireitei Isshin Hitachi I gave up my position of noble clan leader and soul reaper captain to date your mother who was Ryuken Ishida's adopted sister."  
'WHAT HIM, THIS CRAZY ASS RETARDED ASS OLD ASS MAN SAVED SEIREITEI ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, HOW DESPERATE WERE WE?'  
When he said this I swear to god that Uryu chocked on his tea Ichigo who was facing Urahara turned so fast that I was surprised he didn't get whiplash Yuzu who finished understanding was jumping up and down with Ururu saying "I'm a Noble I'm a Noble" over and over again while Karin asked her father "Does this mean I'm half dead or something cause that's just creepy."  
Only she would make a joke at such a serious time…  
"Really wow porcupine your just so wow." commented Jinta  
"Shaddup!" she replied  
While Uryu recovered from choking he started to mutter "We cannot be related." over and over again trying to re-assure himself  
Ichigo snorted and said "So I'm a Noble now ha now Byakuya will have to treat me with respect!"  
"Not going to happen." he replied  
'Nice try I thought, nice try.'

* * *

"Hmm, I'm surprised how can you be a noble?" Momo said to Karin  
This girl has a death wish.  
"I'm also surprised that Aizen didn't kill after using you, maybe he thought his blade was too precious to waste on you." she replied.  
Ooooohhhhhhhhhh!  
When she said this everyone else stopped and looked from Karin to Momo.  
"How about we learn what that damn blade of yours can do!" she said before she wielded her zanpakuto and said "Burst Tobuime!"  
"As you wish Agemasu Kitsune Densetu! (Rise demon fox)" as she said that her sword became longer and more like Toshiro's the hilt turned into a black and gold color with red and green ribbons hanging from it, when Karin said that all hell went loose.  
The next three seconds was a blur because as their reitsu blasted I had to rush and grab the sister as Hitsugaya shielded granny from the outrageous burst of reitsu while everyone had to shunpo out of the way as the two girls fought.

* * *

No POV

"I hate you!" Hinomori said as she ran to Karin while swinging her sword Karin blocked and then jumped onto a boulder and recited a hado spell " Hado 4 Byakuri!" the hado spell she recited had more strength then needed and pushed Hinomori back while leaving a bruise. "Hating me isn't going to help you beat me idiot!" Karin yelled. "Okay maybe this will!" Hinomori said as she swung her sword and hit Karin, Karin jumped onto the wall to keep from smashing into the boulder, "Hado 31 shakkaho!" Karin yelled as she attacked Hinomori "Is that all you got, I should have known you would hide behind kido spells!" Hinomori said as she used Tobuime special move. Karin barely had time to dodge as the fireball hit her arm and disintegrated the sleeve of her shihakusho. 'Now,' Karin thought 'things are about to get serious!' "Flaming sword attack!" Karin yelled she swung her sword and waves of fire produced from her sword and as Hinomori attacked her she dodged and countered by throwing waves of fire at her, which hit Hinomori head on and blasted her through four boulders it's only been ten minutes into the fight and they've destroyed half of Urahara's basement already as their swords clanged and crashed onto each other "Hado 32 Okasen!" Hinomori yelled "Hado 54 Haien!" Karin countered.

* * *

"How long have they been at it?" Yoruichi asked  
"20 minutes." Renji replied while the girls were fighting Tessai managed to out up a bakudo spell to keep the reitsu from hurting others, to bad it was slowly breaking.  
"We need to find a way to break them up without getting killed." Ichigo said while looking at his sister and fukutaicho who were both bloodied, bruised, and to what it looks like are fighting to the death.  
"I have an idea." Toshiro said  
"No," Yuzu interrupted "let them fight it's better to get it out now then they might realize how foolish their fighting is."  
'When did she have so much wisdom?' Ichigo thought  
"B-b-but my basement!" Urahara whined.  
"Oh stop complaining!" Yoruichi said

* * *

"When are you going to realize that you won't win?" Hinomori taunted  
"I'll realize that the same day you realize how _USELESS_ you are!" Karin countered while swinging her sword of fire at her, by this time the two were covered in blood and had caused half of the people watching to have to hold Kenpachi down to stop him from interfering though Renji didn't know why they'd bother he'd get away sooner or later.

* * *

_'There's no way we could beat her Hinomori-sama.'_ Tobuime whispered even though she knew it would anger her mistress.  
'Tobuime, how could you say that? We still have more experience than she'll ever have!' Hinomori yelled to Tobuime.  
_ 'We may have more experience and intellect, but remember she has the brute strength of Zaraki- taicho and the blood of Nobles running through her veins by the time this battle is over one of us will be dead and I doubt it's her!' _Tobuime replied.  
'Be quiet Tobuime we will be her and that's the end of it!' Hinomori snapped and with that her zanpakuto withdrew from the argument and thought 'What happened to the sweet girl I once knew?' and sobbed not that Hinomori noticed though she was trying to figure out how to counter Karin's attack.

* * *

Karin was starting to lose her adrenaline and she could tell Hinomori was too. "Hado 4 Byakuri." Karin yelled while striking Hinomori she dodged but Karin living up to her title flashed stepped behind Hinomori so fast she only saw a blur she then grabbed Hinomori from the back and said "Shit just got serious." And with that said she threw Hinomori across the battleground.

* * *

'Stay DOWN!' Renji thought as he helped hold Zaraki down as Unohana gave him sedation.  
Beside him Urahara pouted and said "My basement!"  
"Oh, shut up!" Yoruichi yelled getting agitated.

* * *

Yeah…..Here it is…ya'll are going to have to wait a little more SORRY!


	17. Chapter 17

Well it isn't exactly completely an update this is just to inform you that this will now be a joint account and that i (Sarah) will be putting My Turn on a short break and that Laurie (partner/author) will be using our (my) account for her Hitsukarin stories so yeah please forgive me guys!  
P.S Laurie will try to put on some chapters for My Turn so BE HAPPY!  
THANKS!


End file.
